Love?
by animelover993
Summary: This is a story about Amy Markson ,my character ,who meets Lelouch.Is it love she's feeling? Does Lelouch love her back? What will she do when she finds out about Zero...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Amy's POV

"This is the student council room."Shirley said, leading me into a room.

When we walked in, there were several people there. A blonde girl sat on a table, two dark haired boys also at the table, there was also a girl in the computer.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student we've been waiting for." said the blonde.

She jumped off the table and walked to me." Hi, I'm Milly, student council president."

"The girl over there is Nina, that's Rivalz, and the dark haired boy is Lelouch."She said to me. Lelouch was really cute, and had beautiful violet eyes. Then she turned to everybody else."Everybody, this is Amy Markson. She's new here, so be nice."

Rivalz looked up at me."Markson…Markson… where have I heard that name before?"

"Doesn't you're father own a big business?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, he does."I said.

"Oh yeah! That's it! He owns a business for the military." Rivalz said suddenly.

I sighed."Yeah. Can we please not talk about my father?"

"Ok, maybe you can help us with these papers?" Rivalz asked.

Milly hit Rivals in the head with some rolled up paper."No! You have to do it for missing school yesterday!"

"Geez, sorry I asked!" Rivalz said as Milly hit him again.

" They argue a lot." Nina said to me in a quiet voice.

I smiled." Thanks for the warning."

I looked back to them to see Lelouch staring at me. Did I have something on my face? Was my hair all messed up?  
Milly suddenly hit Lelouch in the head." Stop staring, it's rude!"

He glanced at me once more then went back to his papers.

It was my name. It was because of my name! He was probably thinking of all the rumors swarming around my last name. How I hated my father!

I know that, at some point soon, that Lelouch will ask me if the rumors about my father were true. I sighed at the thought.

Lelouch POV

I quickly turned on my laptop, completely forgetting about everything else. I waited impatiently as the computer turned on.

"Something on your mind?" C.C asked.

"Yes." I simply answered and looked out my window.

I quickly typed in Markson in a search engine. C.C walked and looked over my shoulder.

"Markson? Aren't they some rich family who makes weapons for the military?" She asked." Why are you looking them up?"

I didn't answer her.

"They aren't of any use, are they?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet."I said just to shut her up.

I glanced out the window again. Amy was there, walking with Milly and Shirley. She was smiling; her silky brown hair was blowing in the breeze.

"Is that her? The girl with the brown hair?"C.C. asked.

"Yes. That's Amy Markson." I said, still watching her.

"Lelouch, you're staring."C.C. said.

I looked away from the window to look at the computer.

"I heard that her father was a cruel man."C.C. said."I also heard that he abuses his children."

That caught my attention." Abuses his children?"

C.C. shrugged. "Just a rumor. Maybe."

I looked out the window again. The pretty girl with the hazel eyes and long brown hair. Her father a rich man. I needed to know if the rumors were true. I needed to know if she was ever abused.

Then, a thought occurred to me, why should I care? She was just a new girl from some rich family. But I couldn't help but think of her…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Amy's POV

**Ok my fans! Thanks for reading my story!! I'll try my best to make my story awesome!! Enjoy Chapter 2!! Please review!!**

I walked to out of my English class and headed for Student Council. I wasn't that late, but I know Milly will demand to know where I was. I walked quickly, eager to see Lelouch. I just met him, and I had a crush on him. I sighed; being a teenage girl was hard.

I walked in the room. As I thought, Milly turned to me. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was speaking to my teacher about an assignment." I told her.

I looked at Lelouch, who was talking to a girl in a wheel chair.

"Hey, Lelouch." I greeted.

"Hey, Amy. This is my little sister, Nunnally." He said.

"Hello, Amy! Nice to meet you." Nunnally said.

I smiled, even though she couldn't see me." Hello Nunnally. It's nice to meet you."

"Do you like Ashford?"She asked.

"Yes, I like it a lot." I said. She smiled.

" You're so lucky to have a younger sibling." I told Lelouch

" Yeah. Don't you have a sibling?"He asked.

"Yes, an older brother. He's in the military. We're not very close."I told him.

"Why? Do not get along?" Nunnally asked.

" Yes. My father always treated him better than me because he was a male and was in the military."

"That's terrible!" Nunnally said." Such a bad father!"

"Yeah, very a bad father."I mumbled.

Nunnally reached out, Lelouch took her hand.

"I'm very happy I have my big brother." She said.

Lelouch smiled. He was so lucky. At that moment, I really wanted a sibling, or at least someone who loved me.

"Hey Lelouch?"

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Do you mind helping me on an assignment after school today?" I asked.

" Sure, just stop by at our place."He said. " I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks." I was glad that I had an excuse for being late for going home.

Finally, it was the end of school. I walked to where Lelouch lived, at the school. I was happy that I could see Nunnally too. She was nice and kind.

I knocked on the door, Lelouch opened the door.

I stepped inside the big room. "This is where you two live?"

"Yep. Our rooms are upstairs." He said. "We can study in the dining room."

I followed him in to the dining room. Nunnally was sitting at the table, holding a paper bird.

" Hi Amy!" She said when I walked in.

"Hi, Nunnally. You know I can make a paper crane too."I said.

"Really?" She asked. " Can you make other things?"

"I can make lots of things. Maybe I can show you sometime."I told her.

"Really, thanks, Amy!" She said smiling brightly.

"We'd better get started on the assignment. "Lelouch said.

I sat down and took out a piece of paper and a pencil."Ok, let's get started."

It didn't take long for me to finish it, with Lelouch's help. I slowly got up to leave, Lelouch followed me to the front door.

" Thanks for helping, Lelouch. " I said.

"Sure, anytime." He said. "Can I ask you something?"

" Yeah, what is it?"

" Well, I've heard a few rumors about your father." His face got serious. Damn! I know he was going to ask me about my father!

" Which rumors? There's a million." I asked.

"Someone told me that your father was a cruel man." He narrowed his eyes. " And that he abuses hi children."

I froze. Where did hear that? Did someone close to father start the rumor?

"I haven't heard that one." I mumbled.

Lelouch looked at me; his violet eyes were waiting for an answer.

"Lelouch, I don't want to talk-"

"Is it true? Does he abuse you? Is he cruel to you?" He asked.

My eyes were filling with tears, but I hid them. I was good at stopping myself from crying.

"It's not like anybody cares. Nobody cares." I said faintly." What were true? Who would care?"

I grabbed my stuff." I have to go."And I left.

"Amy, wait!" He called after me. But I only walked faster.

What if I was abused? That my father hit me, pushed me, ignored me…

Why would Lelouch care?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lelouch's POV. **Here it is!! I can't wait untill I post chapter 4, you are going to love it!!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

I stared at the chess board sitting on the desk in my room.

"Did you ask her?" C.C asked, eating pizza on my bed.

"Yes, but she didn't answer." I told her.

"It must be a very sensitive subject for her to talk about." C.C said.

"She did look a little upset when I asked her."I said, picking up a random chess piece.

"I'm sure she'll tell you, maybe not right now, but soon." She said.

I looked at the chess piece in my hand, a knight. "I shouldn't have asked, it's not really any of my business. I hope I didn't upset her."I remembered how she looked upset and ran out.

"From the way you talk, you sound like you have a crush on the girl."C.C said with a mouthful of pizza.

I put the knight piece down and picked up the queen piece. I couldn't answer her, I wasn't sure if I had a crush on Amy. She was pretty, sweet, nice, and smart… I wanted more than anything to talk to her, to know her better, to be with her. Funny, being a secret prince and being Zero, I never thought such a teenage thing would affect me so much.

"Lelouch? Do you have a crush on Amy?" C.C asked.

"What's it to you if I did?"I asked.

"I makes things more interesting." She shrugged.

I didn't answer, I didn't know how to answer…

Amy's POV

I ate breakfast thinking about Lelouch. How was I going to explain my rude behavior yesterday? I glanced at my father, who was eating too. Damn father, I wish he wasn't there. Why didn't my father die and go to hell already?

"Did you hear the news about your brother?" He asked.

"No."

"He is now one of the knights of the round."He said."You should be very proud of him."

"I am"

"If you joined the military and tried hard, even you could accomplish something in life." He said.

"I told you, I'm not joining the military." I said annoyed.

"Then you are useless to me. The military is a great thing to be in-"

"I'm not going to die in this war. Let the Black Knights have them." I said angrily.

"Do not speak of the Black Knights as if you support them! The damn Black knights have no idea who they are up against." He said.

"Well guess what, _father. _I do support the Black Knights."I stood up.

"You damn foolish child! Do not speak that way to me!" He said, also standing up. He was angry.

"You don't like them because they're killing the people who give you money."I said.

He slapped me across my face, hard." Shut the hell up! Damn you!"

I grabbed my stuff and left before he could do anything to else to me. I knew I regret what I said later.

I sighed; maybe I should tell Lelouch about my father? No, what could he do? Nothing, no one can help me. I'm left alone…

When I arrived at the school, I saw Lelouch, standing there looking at me, waiting. His violet eyes were intense.

"Oh, hi, Lelouch. Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yes,"

I sighed."Lelouch, I apologize for running out like that. It was rude of me. I just…I don't like to talk about my family much."

"It was rude of me to ask." He said.

"It's ok." I looked away from him. "There a lot of rumors about my father, some are true however…"

Lelouch put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him

"You can trust me, Amy. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything. And I'll help you."He said.

He cared about me. No one has cared about me except my mother before she died.

"Thank you, Lelouch."I said.

He smiled."Sure, Amy. I'll help you, with anything."

I was so happy that moment. He cared! Someone finally cared!

They bell rang, telling us we had to get to class.

"I'll see you later."He said and took his hand off my shoulder.

"Yeah, later." I said and left for my class.

I was happy the all morning, and at lunch. Milly and Shirley didn't notice (They probably would have started teasing me).

When I was walked in to Student Council, I saw a brown haired, greened eyed boy.

"Amy, you haven't met Suzaku, have you?"Milly asked.

I shook my head. "No, is he new?"

"No, he was off on some military training." She said. "Hey Suzaku!"

He turned."Yes Pres?"

"This is Amy Markson. She's new." Milly said.

"Hi, Amy. I might be gone sometimes, military duties."He explained.

"Military huh? My older brother was just appointed one of knight of the round."I said.

"Really? That's good for him. Do you think he'll mind if I say hi for you?"He asked, smiling.

"No, he won't mind." I said, Josh might be a little happy that I that I heard the news.

"Amy! Is that you I hear?!" Nunnally said, Lelouch was sitting next to her.

I smiled."Yes, it's me."I walked and sat down.

"Can you make some origami?"She asked.

"Of course. "I said.

I took out some paper and started folding it.

"Where did you learn origami?" Lelouch asked.

"From my mother before she died. She was half Japanese, so she knew all kinds of Japanese things. She told me that if you make a thousand paper cranes, your wish will be granted. We tried to make a thousand, but she died before we finish" I said.

"I'm sorry about your mother."Lelouch said.

"Me too."Nunnally said."But I can't help but ask how far did you two get?"

"We got a little past two hundred." I said.

"What were you going to wish for?"She asked.

"For my family to be happy. For everyone to be happy."I said."What would you wish for?"

"I would wish for a peaceful world."She said.

I handed her the paper bird. "That's a nice wish."

"Yours was nice too!"Her fingers traced around the bird."I'm going to go show the others. I'll be right back!"Then she left.

"She really likes you."Lelouch said, looking at her.

"I like her too. She's so cute." I said.

"You should come over more; Nunnally would love to spend more time with you."He said, looking at me.

"Would you mind if I came over after school? We could do homework together too."I asked.

"Sure, sounds great." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll you visit two more. So much you'll get sick of me." I joked.

"I doubt that." He smiled.

I smiled too. I was happy at the moment, knowing Lelouch cared about me, that he wanted me to be with him. The only time that I was truly happy was with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Amy's POV

**Hi everyone!! Ok, you will learn more about Amy's past and family. You will also learn more about her. Kallen,Suzaku,"Zero", and the Black Knights will be showing up more often. Don't worry, I haven't left them out! Some of the chapters will be like the anime or manga, but most of this will be mine. Anyway, enjoy!**

School seems normal now. Lelouch would walk with me to my first class. In that class I would talk to these twins I'm friends with, Sarah and Samantha. But every now and then Lelouch would skip school to gamble. Those days seemed to move slower.

I walked to class by myself. Sarah and Samantha greeted me at the door.

"No Lelouch today?" Sarah asked( The only difference between the twins is that Sarah has slightly darker hair then Samantha.)

"No."I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well, that sucks for you." Samantha said, smiling slyly.

"What?" I asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes."Ha, like we don't notice."

"Notice what?" I asked again.

"You have a crush on Lelouch!" Samantha said.

Heat rushed up to my face."Samantha! Shut up!"

They both laughed.

Great. It was bad enough when Milly and Shirley noticed. I just hoped that my other friends wouldn't find out too.

The school day seemed to be forever. When it ended, I went to Lelouch's place. I didn't except Lelouch to be there, but I didn't want to go home and Nunnally would get bored without me.

"Hi Nunnally. How was your day?"I asked her.

She smiled."It was great, how was yours?"

I spent the rest of day with Nunnally. I even ate dinner with her. I told her some stories my mother told me. She smiled at them.

It was almost ten o'clock before Lelouch finally showed up.

"Lelouch! Your home!"Nunnally said as he walked in.(I guess she heard the door opening.)

"Yes Nunnally, it's me." He sat beside her and took her hand.

He turned to me."Thanks for staying with her. Next time I'll try to be here earlier."

"No problem. I like to spend time with her." I said.

"Amy told me some stories."Nunnally said.

"Really? What kind of stories?" Lelouch asked.

"Stories my mother used to tell me." I told him.

"Well, Nunnally, it's time for bed."He said. Then he turned to the maid."Can you get her in bed?"

"Sure. Come on Nunnally." The maid smiled politely and left.

He said." Thanks again or staying with Nunnally."

"No problem. I like staying with Nunnally."I said. "I can't help but ask where you were? The others said that you like to gamble…."

"Yeah. That's what I've been doing." He said.

I had the feeling that he saw hiding something. Maybe I was imaging it…

"Well, I better go home now."I said and turned to the door.

"Wait!"Lelouch grabbed my wrist.

That surprised me. I stopped and turned to look at him." Yes, Lelouch, what is it?"

I looked into his violet eyes."I... I was going to ask you if you don't mind staying with Nunnally tomorrow night too…"

I never thought Lelouch could get like that, like he was almost nervous.

He looked down at my wrist, his eyes showed a slight hint of shock. He pulled my hand up closer to his face and pulled the sleeve of my jacket back. There on my wrist were scratches.

He looked at me, still holding my wrist."What happened?"

I looked down at my wrist."Nothing…"

"Don't lie, Amy."He said his face serious."What happened?"

"Lelouch…I'm fine."I tried to pull my wrist away, but he only held on more tightly.

"Amy, you can tell me." He said.

What would he think of me? I've only known him for a month; could I really trust him with all my problems?

"Fine, I'll tell you." I said. If he were my true friend, then he wouldn't be bothered by my problems.

He let go of my wrist.

"Yes, my father does abuse me. I've tried to tell people, but they don't care. Britannia doesn't care…" I felt tears in my eyes."I was raped by my uncle when I was little. Once again, no one cared…"

He gently held my hand.

"Lelouch, Britannia doesn't care if I'm hurt. No one cares. I made those cuts on my wrist, I…I…" The tears were falling down my face. He must have thought that I was pathetic.

"Amy…"Lelouch took a step toward me.

"Lelouch…" Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around him.

I wanted someone to comfort me. So I hugged Lelouch. But to my surprise, he put his arms around me too. I was expecting him to pull me away, but he didn't. Maybe he wanted to comfort me as much as I wanted him to comfort me.

"I care about you. Nunnally cares about you. So do all your friends." He said."Don't say that nobody cares about you Amy. Don't say that."

I didn't want that moment to end. His words echoed in my head."_I care about you_…"

Lelouch's POV

"Hmmmm….how interesting." C.C said.

"I'm just glad that she finally knows that she can open up to me."I said.

"Then, when are you going to tell her about Zero?" C.C asked.

"Maybe someday, but not now." I said.

"But she told you her secrets, what if she finds out herself?"She asked.

I glared at C.C."How will she find out?"

She shrugged." I'm just asking what if she did."

"Well, don't worry about that. Amy isn't going to find out." I said." She probably wouldn't like if she found out…"

"Are you sure? She seems to really like you."C.C said. "Didn't she hug you?"

She, she hugged me first, but I hugged her back. I wanted to hold her in my arms again. I shouldn't like her the way I did. What if she found out about Zero? Would she still like me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been so busy! Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

Amy's POV

I glared at the woman sitting across from me. Her name was Sakura, and she dating my father. She was stupid, shallow, conceited and I hated her. She annoyed the hell out of me! I glared at her, wishing she would just disappear.

"Are you finished?" The maid asked me.

I glanced down at my untouched food."Yes, I'm finished."

I walked up to my room and walked in without turning the lights on. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt alone.

"Mom, why did you leave me?" I asked.

Lelouch's POV

"Give Amy a Geass?" I asked C.C.

"Yes. Wouldn't that be a good idea?" She asked.

"Why do you want to give a Geass?" I asked.

"I could give her a Geass that could help make her happy."C.C. said.

"And what Geass would that be?"I asked, rising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. But whatever it will be it will make her happy. It would be useful to her."

"Well, I'd have to think about letting give Amy a Geass. "I said.

She frowned. "I wasn't asking your permission, I was asking you if it would be a good idea."

"It depends on the Geass you intend to give her."I said.

"I'll think about it in the morning." She said and got in my bed.

I looked out the window. I'll never forgive C.C. if she gave Amy a Geass that she didn't like. But what Geass would make her happy? What does Amy want most?

I glanced over at a chess board. Amy wants most is to be happy, to be loved, and to live without pain. What Geass would give her all that?

Amy's POV

"Where is Lelouch?" Shirley asked me.

"I don't know." Everybody always asked me where Lelouch was.

"Lelouch skips school a lot." Suzaku said.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed."I wish he were here."

"It sounds like somebody has a crush on Lelouch." Milly said, smiling at me.

I blushed."No, it's not like that!"

"Are you sure? It sure does seem that way."She said.

"Lelouch doesn't like me that way."I said in a low voice.

Where could he be? Where does he seem to disappear to?

Lelouch's POV

"Are just going to sleep in all day?"C.C. asked me.

I sat up."I was planning to."

"Don't you have to lead the Black Knights later today?"She asked me.

"Did you decide on which Geass you'll give Amy?" I asked her as I opened my closet door.

"Not yet." She said.

"I've been thinking. It's not a good idea to give Amy a Geass."I said grabbing a shirt from my closet.

"Why not?"She asked.

"Amy already has enough problems. A Geass would only screw up her life even more."I said putting on the shirt.

"I told you, I'm going to give her a Geass that would help her." She said.

I looked at her."No, I don't there is a Geass that could make her completely happy."

"Why not?" C.C asked again.

"Amy wants to feel loved. She wants to live without pain for once. Unless you know of a Geass that can do that?" I told her.

C.C. didn't say anything; she looked as if she were thinking.

Amy's POV

I had gotten Lelouch's phone number from Shirley. I called twice, but he didn't answer. I sighed, giving up. Maybe Nunnally wouldn't mind if I hung out with her while Lelouch was gone.

As I started walking, I saw a girl standing next to the building. She had long green hair and gold eyes. She stared at me.

Maybe she's was lost? I walked toward her.

"Hi. Are you lost? Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Amy Markson. I'm here to help you." She said suddenly.

"Huh?" I was surprised that she knew my name."Help me how?"

"I know you're unhappy."She said."I know you're in pain almost every day. I help you take away the pain. I can help give you happiness."

"What are talking about?" I asked, shocked.

"I can give you power if you make a contract with me." She said.

"You're crazy." I said."And I have no idea want you are talking about."

"I can show you." She said and reached for my arm…


End file.
